Kurosaki Brothers?
by Kurosaki Miyuki
Summary: Chap 5 updated! Full IchiRuki! / "Aku tidak mau lari dari kenyataan," / "Siapa yang menyuruhmu lari? Aku menyuruhmu sabar bukannya lari, Kuchiki Rukia..." / RnR please  :3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Ok.. Ketemu lagii.. *plak* di sini maaf buat Ichigo FC, soalnya dia sifatnya jelek di sini.. :P  
>Dan maaf untuk IchiRuki FC, di sini belum ada romance IchiRukinya.. T,T<p>

Then, RnR minna!

*Pagi hari*

Kuchiki Rukia tengah berlari menuju sekolahnya saat ini. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi yang menandakan kalau ia sudah terlambat masuk sekolah.

"Sial!" umpatnya sambil tetap berlari. Tangan kanannya tengah menenteng tas sekolahnya dan tangan kirinya tengah menyeret koper yang berukuran cukup besar.

Saat gadis mungil itu sampai di depan sekolah, ia meletakan kedua tangannya di paha sambil terengah-engah. Gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup dengan rapat dan tak mungkin ia memanjat karena tinggi gerbang tersebut mencapai 4 meter di atasnya. Lagipula, ia juga tak ingin mencari masalah.

"Maaf, siapa anda?" tanya seorang laki-laki di belakang Rukia. Rukia kaget dan menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"A-Anou... Kuchiki Rukia desu," balas Rukia gugup.

"Kuchiki? Ah... Saya Isshin. Kurosaki Isshin. Kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah ini. Kuyakin kau pasti sudah mengetahuiku, Rukia-chan,"

"Ah! Gomenasai! Saya kesiangan pada hari pertama ini," maaf Rukia sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya. Isshin hanya tersenyum dan membalas, "Tidak apa-apa, Rukia-chan. Ayo kita ke ruanganku sekarang,"

Rukia hanya bisa menurut saat di bawa Isshin ke ruangannya. 'Ternyata ini paman Isshin, sahabat otou-sama... Ternyata ia berwibawa juga.' batin Rukia mengomentari. Kini, ia dan Isshin sudah berada di ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Nah, Rukia-chan. Mulai besok kau akan mulai bersekolah. Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf,"

Rukia menyiritkan keningnya heran. Isshin mengambil napas dan membuangnya dengan berat. Seperti akan mengakui kesalahan yang besar.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Ah... Anou... Asrama yang berisi wanita-wanita sudah penuh. Sisanya yang memiliki kamar kosong hanyalah asrama yang berisikan laki-laki," jelas Isshin bersalah. Rukia membelakakan matanya. Berarti ia harus tinggal bersama laki-laki?

"Ja-jadi saya harus-"

"Tenang saja, kau akan tinggal bersama ketiga putraku. Aku jamin takkan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu selama kau bersama mereka," potong Isshin menenangkan Rukia yang mulai panik.

"Ah... Sou ka?" gumam Rukia pelan.

"Baiklah, Rukia-chan. Akan ku panggilkan ketiga anakku sekarang. Tunggu sebentar," Isshin segera mengambil telepon yang terletak di meja kerjanya dan menelepon seseorang.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan masuklah ketiga orang yang berwajah... kembar?

"Ada apa, oyaji?" tanya laki-laki yang berambut orange.

"Ada apa, otou-san?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam. Sedangkan laki-laki berambut merah hanya menatap Rukia dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Sini, ayah kenalkan kalian pada seseorang," Isshin melambaikan tangannya dan ketiga laki-laki tersebut semakin mendekati meja kerja Isshin.

"Ini adalah putra-putraku, Rukia-chan. Kalian, ini adalah putri daripada Kuchiki Byakuya, sahabat ayah dulu. Ia akan tinggal satu asrama dengan kalian. Jaga dia baik-baik," jelas Isshin. Semua laki-laki yang ada di situ-kecuali Isshin-terbelakak. Rukia sedikit gugup dan mulai berdiri untuk sekedar memperkenalkan diri.

"Uhm... Watashi wa Kuchiki Rukia desu. Yoroshiku," ucap Rukia gugup.

"Kurosaki Kaien. Senang bertemu denganmu, Rukia," balas Kaien lembut.

"A-Aku Kurosaki Ashido. Yoroshiku," balas Ashido malu-malu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," balas Ichigo ketus.

"Nah, Rukia-chan. Ikutlah bersama mereka menuju kamarmu. Biar barang bawaanmu di antar oleh seseorang ke kamarmu,"

"Ti-Tidak usah! Arigatou gozaimasu, Isshin-san. Hanya saja, saya tidak mau merepotkan. Saya akan membawa sendiri apa yang menjadi tanggung jawab saya," jelas Rukia mantap. Isshin tersenyum puas.

"Tidak, Rukia-chan. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan ayahmu selama ini. Kumohon, biarkanlah aku membantumu," mohon Isshin. Rukia tersenyum manis. "Baiklah," jawabnya.

Ichigo, Kaien, Ashido dan Rukia segera menuju asrama mereka.. "Rukia, kenapa kau pindah ke sekolah ini?" tanya Kaien membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm.. Awalnya, otou-sama menyekolahkanku di 'Kuchiki gakuen' miliknya. Tapi di murid-murid di sana selalu mem-bully ku dan menjauhiku karena aku ini anak kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah. Aku selalu mendapat juara dan hal itu tidak membuatku puas. Aku selalu tidak memiliki teman. Jadi, otou-sama memindahkanku ke 'Kurosaki gakuen' milik Isshin-san," jelas Rukia panjang lebar. Kaien mengangguk-ngangguk, Ashido menatap Rukia kasihan, Ichigo hanya diam dan memasang ekspresi datar.

"Aku akan menjadi sahabatmu, Rukia!" jelas Kaien mantap.

"A-Aku juga!" seru Ashido mantap.

"Arigatou,"

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Ichigo?" tanya Kaien yang heran dengan perubahan saudaranya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Ichigo malas.

Perjalanan menuju asrama mereka pun di penuhi dengan perbincangan mengenai Rukia dan para saudara Kurosaki.

*Room 1415*

"Ini asrama kita," jelas Ashido. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak malu-malu lagi dengan Rukia. Ashido pun segera membuka pintu asrama mereka. 'Mewah.' batin Rukia mengomentari ruangan asrama mereka.

"Nah, Rukia, kamarmu ada di antara kamar Ichigo dan Kaien," jelas Ashido lagi. "Ini kunci kamarmu,"

Rukia tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Ashido-kun!"

"Uhm.. Doitashimaste, Rukia,"

"Rukia, kau sudah mau makan?" tanya Kaien ramah. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anou... Aku sudah makan tadi pagi... Arigatou, Kaien-kun,"

"Ichigo? Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi diam saja," tanya Kaien mengulangi pertanyaan yang belum lama baru saja di tanyakannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir... Gadis ini sungguh merepotkan. Kalau ada dia, kita harus menjaganya dan waktu luang kita jadi terbuang kan?" sindir Ichigo sambil menunjuk Rukia.

"Ichigo!" seru Kaien. Ashido menatap Ichigo kesal. Rukia hanya memandang Ichigo tak percaya, lalu ia menunduk dan meremas roknya.

"Gomenasai. Aku berjanji tidak akan berurusan dengan kalian dan merepotkan kalian," jelas Rukia. Mata Ichigo, Kaien dan Ashido membulat sempurna. Rukia segera berlari keluar asrama tanpa tujuan.

"Hosh... Hosh..." Rukia tersengal-sengal. Ternyata ia sudah berada di atap gedung asrama. Cukup luas. Rukia segera menyenderkan dirinya di pembatas. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya. Terdengar suara isakan yang cukup kecil, tetapi jelas.

"Rukia?" panggil seseorang. Isakan Rukia langsung terhenti dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kaien-kun? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Rukia heran juga kaget.

"Aku mengikutimu. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaien cemas.

"Ya. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau kembali. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan merepotkan kalian kan?"

"Ya. Tapi aku juga sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk selalu menjagamu," balas Kaien mantap. Ia langsung memeluk Rukia dan menghapus sisa air matanya yang menggenang dengan kedua tangannya. Rukia menatapnya heran juga malu.

"Kaien-kun..."

Kaien segera menundukan wajahnya dan mencium kening Rukia cukup lama. Rukia hanya bisa diam walaupun ia kaget. Pelukkan Kaien serasa semakin erat.

Tanpa di sadari mereka berdua, ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka sedari tadi. Orang itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan menggumam kesal, "Lihat saja, Kaien. Aku akan membuatnya berpaling kepadaku. Kita sudah bersaing dengan begini."

~TBC~

Mi: Gomen pendek~~! DX How is it? Jelek? Bagus? Aneh? Ancur? Tumpahkan semuanya dalam kotak review.. XD

Ichi: Kuso.. Aku jahat banget sama Rukia.. Ku bunuh kau, author sialan! *ngamuk*

Mi: Sabar jeruk.. Kita liat aja apa yang terjadi nanti.. *author di tabok*

Kai: Rukia~ *melayang(?)*

Mi: Udah ah, makin gajelas nih.. RnR ya.. See you at next chapter.. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Where is she?

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Yo, minna! Ketemu lagi dengan saya dan cerita saya a.k.a 'Kurosaki Brothers?' XD

Ok, di sini saya ga banyak ngomong, ngocehnya di bawah aja alias akhir cerita. Sebelum memulai, yang ga suka cerita ini harap keluar. Jangan sampai berpikiran untuk membenci saya atau cerita ini terutama karena pairingnya.

Sudah terlanjur membaca? Silahkan keluar langsung atau me-review tanpa flame yang pedas terlebih lagi karena pairing.

Lalu, terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review. Mind to RnR again?

Ok, minna! Enjoy my story! I hope you like it! Read and Review all! :)

~OoOoOoO~

Kaien dan Rukia segera turun dari atap dan melihat Ichigo di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju asrama. Ichigo terlihat sedang menunggu kedatang mereka berdua sambil memasukan kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok.

"Ichigo? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kaien.

"Kaien... Bukankah kita sudah sepakat kalau kita akan memulainya dari awal?" balas Ichigo geram.

"Kau sudah memulainya Ichigo. Jadi harus aku yang mengakhirinya," Kaien langsung menggenggam tangan Rukia dengan eratnya. Rukia menatap Kaien dan Ichigo secara bergantian dengan heran.

"Kau...!" Ichigo siap mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah wajah Kaien. Kaien sudah menutup matanya dan siap menerima pukulan itu, tapi Rukia sudah memeluk Ichigo sebelum kepalan tangannya itu mencapai wajah Kaien.

"Rukia?" kaget Kaien. Matanya membelakak melihat kejadian yang sangat cepat terjadi itu. Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, pelukan Rukia semakin erat pada tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo sendiri masih kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan Rukia kepadanya.

"Ya-Yamette... I-Ichi...go..." gumam Rukia pelan dalam dada bidang Ichigo. Ichigo dan Kaien yang masih sangat terkejut belum merespon apapun.

"A-Ah... Gomenasai..." ucap Rukia setelah melepas pelukan Ichigo. Ia langsung menunduk malu. Merutuki 'perbuatan bodoh' yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Kaien-senpai!" teriak seorang wanita berambut orange panjang. Semua mata menuju ke arah gadis itu. Kaien menatap gadis itu heran. Seakan bisa membaca arti dari tatapan Kaien, gadis itu langsung tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Sejak kau di panggil kepala sekolah tadi, kau tak kunjung kembali. Jadi Ulquiorra-senpai mencarimu," jelas gadis itu. Kaien tersenyum lemah. "Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana," jawab Kaien lembut. Gadis itu mengangguk dan segera berlari menjauhi mereka semua.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kau mau ku antar kembali ke asrama?" tawar Kaien. Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri," jawab Rukia sopan. Akhirnya Kaien meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ichigo hanya memasang wajah datar sedari tadi.

"Maafkan aku karena tindakanku tadi," ucap Rukia tiba-tiba. Ichigo hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Kecewa? Sedih? Marah?

Ichigo menghela napasnya. Tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Rukia hingga tubuh mungil Rukia menabrak tubuhnya. Rukia yang masih terkejut belum merespon apa-apa atas tindakan Ichigo. Ichigo langsung memeluk tubuh mungil yang ada di depannya ini. Erat.

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu lagi, Rukia," bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia. Mata Rukia terbelakak kaget. "I-Ichigo...?"

*Rukia's P.O.V*

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Ichigo. Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku mendengar pengakuan Ichigo. Jantungku mulai berdebar kencang.

"Apa maksudmu?" ulangku sekali lagi. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Ichigo. Tadi ia bersikap acuh dan menganggapku seolah-olah pengganggu, sekarang ia malah tengah memelukku dengan eratnya seperti aku adalah kekasihnya yang akan meninggalkannya.

"Lupakan saja. Maaf. Aku lepas kontrol tadi," apa? Tidak mungkin! Dia sebenarnya kenapa sih?

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Ichigo?" cecarku. Aku masih belum puas kalau ia belum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sudah kukatakan aku lepas kontrol!" bentaknya. Aku melangkah mundur karena kaget dan memejamkan mataku. Takut. "Pergi sana!" bentaknya lagi. Kali ini nadanya lebih tinggi. Kurasakan tubuhku gemetar hebat.

Air mataku mengalir lagi. Sial! Aku segera berlari meninggalkan Ichigo. Lagi-lagi aku menangis karenanya. Kenapa dia? Tadi dia baik, lalu kasar. Dia memang berkepribadian ganda ya?

*End of Rukia's P.O.V*

"Argh! Sial!" umpat Ichigo saat melihat Rukia yang berlinang air mata meninggalkannya. Ia memukul tembok dan tubuhnya jatuh ke bawah. Ia terduduk di lantai.

"Itu... siapa?" gumam Ichigo sambil membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya.

"Itu... bukan Rukia," lanjutnya. Air matanya mulai menetes satu persatu. Tapi Ichigo segera menghapusnya kasar dengan tangan.

"Aku rindu padamu... Aku mencintaimu," ucap Ichigo sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

-Malam harinya-

"Rukia,"

"Ya? Ada apa, Kaien-kun?"

"Tou-san bilang, kamu akan masuk kelas yang sama dengan kami. Kelas 2-1," jelas Kaien. Rukia hanya meresponnya dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ichigo dan Ashido yang berdiri di dekat ruang tamu dimana Rukia dan Kaien berada hanya bisa diam dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Ichigo, aku rindu masa-masa itu," gumam Ashido. Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum miris. "Aku juga, Ashido. Sayangnya ini bukan 'ulangi dari awal', tapi ini 'memulai lagi yang baru'. Ini bukan Rukia yang ku kenal. Yang kita kenal! Aku belum siap dengan semua ini!" ucap Ichigo pelan.

"Ya... aku... bukan! Kita sama-sama rindu bahkan mencintai Rukia yang dulu. Haruskah kita memulai lagi dari awal, Ichigo?" tanya Ashido. Ichigo terdiam. Matanya tertutup oleh rambut orangenya.

'Tidak bisa. Aku mencintai Rukia! Bukan! Ini bukan Rukia yang ku kenal! Yang ku cintai!' batin Ichigo.

"Ah. Ashido-kun, Ichigo! Aku baru saja akan memasakkan makan malam. Kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Rukia yang ternyata sudah berada di depan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum. Ashido membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mengangkat bahunya. Mungkin yang ingin dia maksud adalah 'entahlah'.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo malah meninggalkan mereka dan berkata, "Terserah,"

"Ng? Ada apa dengan Ichigo, Ashido-kun?"

"Nandemonai,"

"Hmm... Apa karena tadi ya?" gumam Rukia pelan.

"Oh ya, Rukia-chan. Kamu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan kepalamu?"

"Eh? Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rukia heran dengan pertanyaan aneh yang terlontar dari mulut Ashido.

"Err... Tidak apa-apa..." jawab Ashido seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Anou... Ashido-kun... Sebenarnya Ichigo itu kenapa? Kenapa ia terlihat sangat membenciku?"

"I-Itu... Ichigo..."

'Itu karena kau melupakkannya, Kuchiki-san! Ingatlah! Ingatlah kami! Ingatlah Ichigo yang selalu setia menunggumu!' batin Ashido. Sayangnya ia tidak dapat menyuarakannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Mungkin kau tidak tahu ya. Harusnya aku langsung bertanya pada Ichigo," lanjut Rukia saat Ashido terlihat sangat kebingungan menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Rukia pun langsung meninggalkan Ashido dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ashido menatap punggung Rukia lirih.

'Kembalilah, Rukia-chan.' batin Ashido sedih.

-Ruang tamu-

"Kaien, apa maksudmu sebenarnya? Kita tahu itu bukanlah Rukia," geram Ichigo pada Kaien.

"Itu Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. 'Mantan' kekasihmu dan orang yang kita bertiga cintai," jelas Kaien. Ia menekankan kata 'mantan' dan 'cintai'.

"Tch, kuso!" Ichigo langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan duduk di sebelah Kaien yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia," bisik Ichigo saat ia tengah membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku mencintaimu. Kembalilah..."

-TBC-

Bagaimana, minna? Semakin aneh? Semakin ancur? Semakin gaje? Semakin susah di mengerti? Saya susah banget dapet ide cerita buat cerita satu ini. Fic saya yang 'Moon' mah tinggal liat IchiRuki~ Oya, saya masih mau curcol sebentar, yang ga minat *smuanya ga minat* langsung ke bawah aja ya! XD

Maaf kalau di sini malah makin pendek~ Soalnya masih nge-stuck niih. Baru selesai hiatus… T,T

Dan maaf, saya baru bisa update sekarang karena begitu publish, saya langung hiatus karena ujian akhir semester 2. DX

Lalu, di sini apa yang terjadi sama Rukia? We'll see that. :)

Saya udah konsultasi(?) sama Icchy atau tepatnya **Searaki Icchy La La La**. Saya sih udah kasih tahu apa yang terjadi sama Rukia di sini, lewat via yahoo messager~ tapi jangan di bocorin dulu ya, Icchy~ XD

Tolong dukungannya, senpai-tachi! XD

Oh ya, saya kali ini MENERIMA FLAME! Tapi bukan flame yang mencela atau menghina ya, tolong flamenya untuk MEMBANGUN agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi. :)

Bales review dulu aaaah~

**Kyucchi: **

**Ya begono deh(?) XD**

**Di sini kan udah di jelasin, gomen pendek ya… T,T**

**Don't forget to RnR this chapter again~**

**kokota:**

**Ahahaha~ Abis kalo Ichigo yang jadi rebutan ga seru ah! *dilemparin panci***

**Makasih banyak ya, udah mau nungguin^^**

**Mind to review this chapter too? **

**Noya NamiShiro:**

**Yah… ^^"**

**Sebenernya sih emang awalnya mikir Hichigo, tapi nanti malah bisa jadi rate M… ^^" *digampar***

**Mind to review this chapter too? :D**

**vvv:**

**Maaf,**** untuk yang satu itu aku belom bisa bocorin… Tapi di sini udah ada clue-nya kan? **

**Thanks for review anyway~**

**Mind to review this chapter too? ^^**

**Kurosaki Kaien. Senang bertemu denganmu Rukia balas Kaienlembut.A-Aku Kurosaki Ashido. Yoroshiku balas Ashido Ichigo balas Ichigo ketus:**

**Thanks for review and critics… **

**Saya sama sekali ga down atau apa kok, saya malah bersyukur ada yang mau jujur menyampaikan pendapat. Terima kasih atas kritiknya ya… Maaf chapter ini sangat amat pendek… **

**Mind to review this chapter too?**

**Reiji Mitsurugi:**

**Uwaaaa~ Gomen, nii-san~ aku ga bisa update kilat~ *imouto bejad***

**Tapi ini udah aku update kok~ Maaf sangat maaf(?) chapter ini sangat amat pendek… T,T**

**Mind to review this chapter too? XD**

**Tavia Kuchiki:**

**Maaf ya, saya ga bisa update kilat! TTATT**

**Dan maaf sekali lagi karena chapter ini sangat amat pendek~ *pundung***

**Iya, cerita ini diibaratkan perang saudara~ *loh?***

**Mind to review this chapter too? :3**

**Nana-chan Kurochiki:**

**Huweeeee~ Na-chan~ Maaf Mi ga bisa update kilaaaat~~ DX *guling"***

**Wkwkwk=))**

**Lagi-lagi harus ku katakan, '**_**Maaf, tuntutan skenario~'**_** T_T**

**Mind to review this chapter too? :P**

**Ruruberry ga login:**

**Ahahahaha~ di sini udah bisa nebak siapa kan? ^^**

**Go-Gomen masih ada typonya~ DX**

**Maaf juga karena chapter ini sangat amat pendek.**

**Mind to review this chapter too? :D**

Okay, that's all. Thanks for all your review, guys~ I really love you all~

Then, last words,

Arigatou gozaimasu and review! XD


	3. Chapter 3: Is it dream? or

Disclaimer: Ichigo dan Rukia serta Bleach itu semuanya milik Tite Kubo-sama~~ Saya cuma author sedeng yang bikin cerita tanpa seijin pemiliknya.

Ahahaha~ Minna~ I'm back! Ga banyak bawel deh, langsung aja...

_**Segala ingatan tentangmu adalah kenangan yang paling indah untukku...**_

.

.

Kurosaki Brothers?

.

.

"_Ichi... Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu... Aku... bersyukur bisa mencintaimu," ucap gadis bera__mbut raven sebahu itu seraya bersandar di bahu sang kekasih._

"_Aku juga, Rukia... Hei! Tatap aku!" balas kekasihnya yang berambut orange itu._

"_Tidak mau!" tolak gadis itu._

"_Hei─kau memerah!" godaan kekasihnya itu membuat wajah gadis itu semakin memerah._

"_U-Urusai!"_

"_Hmph! Hahahahaha!"_

"_Tidak ada yang lucu, mikan!" protesnya kesal._

"_Iya... Iya... Oh ya, Rukia... Kemarilah,"_

"_Hem?" walaupun bingung dengan panggilan kekasihnya, gadis itu tetap berjalan mendekat ke arah sang kekasih hati._

"_Pejamkan matamu," Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang melingkari lehernya dan ada yang menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Matanya terbuka dan melihat orange dimana-mana._

"_Lihatlah lehermu," pinta kekasihnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke bawah dan melihat ada liontin yang berbentuk matahari melingkar dengan manis di lehernya._

"_Ini..."_

"_Tanda cintaku untukmu, matahari. Aku akan selalu menjadi matahari-mu. Menerangimu saat gelap menerpamu,"_

"_He? Tumben sekali Kurosaki-kun bisa romantis?" goda gadis itu sambil tersenyum geli._

"_Tch, urusai..." protesnya seraya menyentil kening kekasihnya._

"_Auw! Oh ya, kenapa kau menciumku segala, hah?" tanya gadis itu pura-pura kesal._

"_Ehm─" pria itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu sambil tersenyum canggung. "─kurasa akan lebih baik kalau aku menciummu saat memakaikannya,"_

"_Alasan apa itu? Ada-ada saja! Tapi... terima kasih, Ichigo,"_

"_Ya... Aku mencintaimu..." ucap pria itu seraya memeluk kekasihnya erat._

"_Aku juga, Ichigo." balas gadis itu dengan membalas pelukan kekasihnya._

~OoOoOo~

"Mimpi apa itu? Tadi..." gumam Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya. "Gadis itu... aku?"

"Ugh! Sa-kit..." bisik Rukia sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Apa ini? Sakit..." dan pandangan gadis itu menjadi gelap.

Ichigo tengah membuka kulkas dan mencari minuman yang ada di kulkas. Setelah menemukannya, ia segera meminumnya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam kulkas.

"Rukia," bisiknya pelan.

BRUG!

'Suara apa itu?' batin Ichigo panik. 'Berasal dari kamar Rukia?' Ichigo segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Rukia dan mendapati Rukia yang tengah terbaring di lantai sambil menggigil.

"Rukia? Hei! Ada apa? Woi! Rukia!" Ichigo berusaha menyadarkan Rukia, tapi tidak ada hasil.

"Ichigo... Ichigo..." Rukia terus menggumamkan nama itu sedari tadi. "Rukia... Tenanglah, aku di sini,"

"Ichi?" Rukia mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya menangkap wajah Ichigo yang panik.

"Ichigo... Katakan siapa aku sebenarnya... Katakan siapa aku untukmu,"

"Kamu adalah Kuchiki Rukia... Kamu adalah kekasihku... Hei, aku mencintaimu," jawab Ichigo seraya mencium kening Rukia.

"Aku... juga." Jawab Rukia pelan yang membuat mata Ichigo terbelalak.

"Tidurlah... Aku akan terus di sini sampai kau tertidur,"

"Umm..." gumam Rukia pelan dan membiarkan dirinya kembali ke dunia mimpi karena kantuk yang sedari tadi sudah menyerangnya.

"Oyasuminasai, Rukia. Aishiteru..." bisik Ichigo sambil mencium kening Rukia lama.

-Pagi hari-

Rukia mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali dan melihat jam wekernya yang berdiri di atas meja belajarnya.

"Jam 6 ya..." gumamnya pelan seraya bangun dari ranjangnya yang empuk menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Apa... yang ku lihat dan ku rasakan semalam itu... kenyataan?"

"_Kamu adalah Kuchiki Rukia... Kamu adalah kekasihku... Hei, aku mencintaimu,"_

"Ichigo..."

-Ruang tamu-

"Ohayou, Ichigo,"

"Ohayou, Ashido,"

"Kaien mana?" tanya Ichigo sambil menengok ke arah dapur dan mengecek keberadaan Kaien.

"Kaien sakit. Hari ini dia izin," jelas Ashido saat Ichigo melihatnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Oh," respon Ichigo singkat.

"Ah! Ohayou, Rukia-chan!" sapa Ashido saat melihat Rukia keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam Karakura gakuen yang lengkap.

"Ohayou, Ashido-kun. O-Ohayou, Ichigo,"

"Hn," balas Ichigo singkat. Setelah itu ia menengok ke arah Rukia dan tersenyum singkat. Walau hanya beberapa detik, tapi Rukia bisa melihat senyum tulus dan senyum hangat Ichigo yang di tujukan kepadanya.

BLUSH!

Muka wajah Rukia memerah. Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Rukia yang salah tingkah. Ashido hanya menyiritkan kening melihat wajah Rukia yang memerah.

"Ada apa, Rukia-chan? Kau sakit?" tanya Ashido khawatir. Rukia menggeleng cepat.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Rukia sambil menggeleng kuat.

"Oh... Kukira kau sakit. Kaien sakit. Bisakah kau menyerahkan makanan itu untuknya?" pinta Ashido seraya menunjuk makanan dan minuman yang ada di atas nampan.

"Bo─"

"Biar aku saja," potong Ichigo cepat.

"Eh?" kaget Rukia dan Ashido bersamaan.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga sudah selesai," lanjut Ichigo ketus.

"Ya sudah. Tolong ya," pinta Ashido yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan kecil dari Ichigo.

Tok! Tok!

"Kaien, ini ada sarapan untukmu," ucap Ichigo pelan saat memasuki kamar Kaien.

"Ah, Ichigo?" panggil Kaien lirih. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan ini dan akan mengatakan ini, tapi... terima kasih," lanjutnya masih dengan suara yang lirih.

"Badanmu panas," jelas Ichigo saat Kaien berusaha untuk duduk. "Jadi kau butuh istirahat. Tidurlah..."

"Ya..." gumam Kaien seraya kembali berbaring.

"Sudahlah. Sudah pukul 7.30. Aku bisa terlambat masuk sekolah,"

"Tch. Seperti kesannya kau tinggal di tempat yang sangat jauh dari sekolahmu, Ichigo," sindir Kaien sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Karakura gakuen berdiri di sebelah asrama kita, ya, aku tahu," potong Ichigo saat Kaien membuka mulutnya─ingin menambahkan kalimat protesnya.

"Ichigo, cepat!" seru Rukia dari ruang tamu. "Ya!" jawab Ichigo dengan sedikit berteriak dari kamar Kaien.

"Jadi kau akan berangkat juga bersama Rukia? Bersyukulah. Jaga dia Ichigo," pinta Kaien sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Pasti. Takkan ku lepaskan dia untuk kedua kalinya..." gumam Ichigo seperti lebih bergumam pada dirinya sendiri daripada menjawab pertanyaan Kaien.

"Osh! Aku pergi dulu, Kaien!"

"Ya."

-Karakura gakuen-

*Rukia's P.O.V*

"Ohayou, minna! Hajimemashite, watashi wa Kuchiki Rukia desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!(1)" sapa Rukia pada teman sekelas barunya, kelas 2-1.

"Ini Kuchiki Rukia-san, minna. Sesuai dengan perkenalannya tadi. Ada yang mau bertanya dengannya?"

"Aku! Aku!" seru seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang terlihat begitu _excited _dengan kedatangan Rukia.

"Ya, Asano-san?" tegur Ochi-sensei, wali kelas 2-1.

"Kuchiki-chan manis sekali─" puji Asano─Asano Keigo tepatnya─yang membuat wajah Rukia sedikit memerah karena tersipu malu. "─Kuchiki-chan mau jadi pacarku?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Keigo membuat semua penghuni kelas 2-1 ber-sweatdrop ria, kecuali Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Etto... Ano... Asano-san kan?" tanya Rukia memastikan yang di balas dengan anggukan antusias Keigo.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku menyukai pria lain," tolak Rukia halus─tidak ingin melukai perasaan Keigo. Saat itu juga semua penghuni kelas 2-1 tertawa melihat Keigo yang di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Rukia.

"Yak, ada lagi?"

"Saya, Ochi-sensei!" seru seorang gadis berambut orange terang panjang yang Rukia lihat kemarin memanggil Kaien sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Silahkan, Inoue-san,"

"Ano... Tadi Kuchiki-san mengatakan kalau sudah menyukai pria lain. Boleh aku tahu siapa dia? Apakah dia ada di kelas ini?" pertanyaan Inoue─Inoue Orihime tepatnya─langsung membuat Rukia memerah.

"Ano... Itu... Emm..." Rukia semakin salah tingkah. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Ichigo yang sedang tersenyum geli melihat Rukia yang salah tingkah─dan Rukia mengakui kalau senyuman itu membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Sudahlah. Itu pertanyaan pribadi, Inoue-san─tegur Ochi-sensei. Inoue hanya tersenyum canggung. "─dan Kuchiki-san, kalau kau mau, kau bisa memberitahukannya pada Inoue-san nanti," lanjut Ochi-sensei. Rukia bernapas lega. Ia bersyukur Ochi-sensei begitu perhatian.

"Um... Kuchiki-san duduk di... sebelah Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia duduk di pojok belakang paling kanan," jelas Ochi-sensei yang membuat Rukia cengo.

'What? Kenapa dia? Aduuuuh!' batin Rukia panik. Kini terjadi perang dalam batin Rukia. Sisi yang pertama ingin duduk di sebelah Ichigo, tetapi sisi lainnya menolak.

"Ada apa, Kuchiki-san? Kau kurang sehat?" tanya Ochi-sensei cemas saat melihat Rukia yang masih membatu.

"Ah... Genki desu. Daijoubu,(2)" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum di paksakan.

"Ya sudah. Silahkan duduk," Rukia hanya menghela napas panjang dan duduk di tempat duduk barunya.

"Yoroshiku, Rukia-chan!" bisik Ashido saat menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata posisi duduknya cukup terpojok. Sisi kanannya ada Ichigo, sisi kirinya ada Kaien─Rukia tahu itu karena kursi di sebelahnya kosong dan hanya Kaien yang tidak masuk hari ini─dan depannya ada Ashido yang tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Sepertinya mulai saat ini akan menjadi hari yang berat untuk Rukia.

-TBC-

= Selamat pagi semuanya! Perkenalkan, namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Mohon bantuannya!

= Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa.

Yo, minna! Gimana cerita ini? Kali ini saya bikin ceritanya di komputer─biasanya di hp─dan mungkin mulai selanjutnya akan begitu terus. Maaf kalau typonya semakin banyak karena saya ga biasa bikin di komputer~

Mau bales review aja ah~

**Searaki Icchy La La La:**

**Icchy~ Makasih udah review~ Ahahahah~ maaf kalau ini ga kilat(?). Nyelesaiin ceritanya sih kilat, tapi updatenya ga kilat biar pembaca penasaran dikit lah... *digampar* Thanks for review anyway. Mind to review this chapter too? **

**Hoshikawa Mey:**

**Ahahaha~ Itu sih terpaksa ya. Mana ada sih orang yang mau lupa ingatan? Dan satu note yang mungkin perlu saya tambahkan, Rukia ga tahu kalau Kaien dan Ashido suka sama dia. Tapi author, Icchy(?) dan Tuhan tahu. *plak* Mind to review this chapter too? ^^**

**kokota:**

**Di sini mungkin udah bisa di tebak ya^^ Cuma sayangnya lagi saya ga bisa kasih tau, soalnya nanti ga seru lagi *author didamprat* okay, mind to review this chapter too? :P**

**pyon:**

**Ahahaha~ makasih udah bilang cerita saya bagus~ ini hanya inspirasi numpang lewat yang sedang melintas di otak saya~ Rukia memang begitu *plak* di sini mungkin udah bisa di tebak? Hehe... Mind to review this chapter too? :3**

**nenk rukiakate:**

**Ahahaha~ makasih~ mungkin di sini udah bisa di tebak ya? Salam kenal juga^^ Mind to review this chapter too? ;)**

**kurokurokarasu-chan:**

**Yah... ini udah ku update. Maaf kalau telat. Sengaja dong biar readersnya penasaran *wink" –disepak-* ;) Mind to review this chapter too?**

_Well__**, **__maybe that's all. Thanks for reading and thanks again for your review~ I appriciate it very much! :* *_sok inggris*

Di sini saya cuma kasih sedikit _clue_, ya... Kalau masih kurang jelas, bisa lihat di _next chapter^^ _*author ditendang*

Oh ya, saya minta maaf kalau bahasa jepang saya masih ngawur atau salah. Maklum, ga pernah belajar secara benar(?) Cuma belajar lewat anime/manga. *author ditabok*

_Then, last words,_

Arigatou gozaimasu & don't forget to review! xD


	4. Chapter 4: Who am I?

_**Mimpi ini selalu menyiksaku. Katakan, siapa aku sebenarnya, Ichigo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Kurosaki Brothers?**

**.**

**.**

*Rukia's P.O.V*

Ada yang berubah dari Ichigo sejak hari dimana pertama kali kita bertemu. Berubah, ya, berubah. Dia mulai terlihat seperti... menginginkanku? Entahlah, aku sendiri tak mengerti. Semenjak kejadian mimpi itu aku mulai merasakan Ichigo berubah kepadaku.

Ia mulai sering tersenyum kepadaku. Walaupun ia masih sulit di ajak bicara, setidaknya ia sudah mulai bersikap ramah kepadaku.

Kenapa? Setiap melihatnya tersenyum kearahku, jantungku terasa berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Apa aku mulai menyukainya? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

"Kuchiki-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Inoue, sahabatku yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya di hadapan wajahku.

"Ah... Aku baik-baik saja, Inoue..."

"Tapi kau melamun tadi. Dan wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya cemas. Inoue memang sangat perhatian.

Aku segera menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya... sedang memikirkan sesuatu,"

"Kau ada masalah, Rukia?" tanya Nel sahabatku juga. Gadis yang bernama Neliel ini langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja kepada kami. Kami bersedia mendengarkan kok," tambah Inoue.

"Tidak... Aku... hanya memikirkan PR dari Kyouraku-sensei," jawabku bohong sambil memandangi kedua sahabatku yang menatapku cemas.

"Oh~ Soal PR bahasa? Tenang saja! Aku akan mengajarimu, Rukia~" tawar Nel. Aku tersenyum, karena aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong juga tadi. Aku memang tidak mengerti PR yang diberikan Kyouraku-sensei tadi.

"Ano... Soal curhat, boleh aku curhat pada kalian?" tanya Inoue tiba-tiba.

"Silahkan, Inoue-chan~" ucap Nel sambil tersenyum manis kepada Inoue. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Se-Sebenarnya, kemarin Ulquiorra-senpai menembakku," aku Inoue. Mataku dan Nel membulat sempurna.

"Kyaaaaaaaa~!" teriak Nel tiba-tiba yang mengundang perhatian sekelas. Ya, kami memang sedang berada di kelas sekarang. Tapi sebetulnya kami sudah usai sekolah. Entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin lebih lama bersama dengan sahabatku ini daripada bersama kembar tiga Kurosaki itu.

"Sstt! Nel! Jangan teriak!" omel Inoue dengan wajahnya yang merah. "Ahahahaha~ maaf,"

"Tapi Inoue, bukannya Ulquiorra-senpai itu orangnya dingin dan ketus pada perempuan?" tanyaku heran.

"I-Iya... Kemarin kami sedang berdua di perpustakaan, lalu tiba-tiba ia menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku," cerita Inoue.

"Lalu? Kau terima?" tanya Nel antusias.

"A-Aku tolak," jawab Inoue tersenyum masam.

"Eeeeeeeeeh?" teriak kami─aku dan Nel─bersamaan. "Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Nel shock.

"Ano... Pertama, kami sangat berbeda, dia anak yang dingin dan anti-sosial sedangkan aku anak yang ceria dan suka bergaul. Kedua, aku tidak menyukainya. Ketiga, aku menyukai orang lain," jelas Inoue sambil tersipu malu.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Nel serius. Matanya berbinar-binar. Aku juga penasaran dengan pria yang disukai Inoue.

"Kurosaki─"

"Rukia!" seru Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Aku dan para sahabatku ikut menoleh. "Ada apa, Ichigo?"

Wajah Ichigo terlihat sedikit memerah, tapi aku bisa melihatnya. "Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Um... Bisakah kau menemaniku ke toko buku sebentar?" ajaknya. Aku berpikir sebentar dan mengiyakan.

"Baiklah," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus. Ku tunggu di depan kelas. Jangan lama-lama!" perintahnya dengan nada ketus lagi.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

"Maaf ya, Nel, Inoue. Aku pergi dulu. Maaf ya, Inoue. Aku mengganggu curhatmu," maafku. Nel dan Inoue hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, karena Kuchiki-san pergi, ceritaku dilanjutkan besok saja~" Nel langsung cemberut mendengar keputusan Inoue.

"Jaa, matta ao ne~!"

"Jaa nee, Rukia~" ucap Nel dan Inoue bersamaan.

Aku segera mengambil tasku dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Inoue dan Nel jalan-jalan berhubung hari ini adalah tepat sebulan aku pindah ke sekolah ini. Sayang Ichigo mengajakku pergi. Yah~ apa boleh buat~

"Ayo," ucapku sambil menepuk punggung Ichigo yang lebar itu.

"Hn," balas Ichigo sambil berjalan dan aku mulai mengikutinya. Toko buku mana ya?

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo tiba-tiba. Saat ini kami sedang ada di depan gerbang Karakura gakuen.

"Ya?"

"Tadi, Inoue bilang apa padamu? Kenapa aku dengar nama Kurosaki?" tanyanya. Aku menggaruk kepalaku.

"Um... Inoue sedang curhat tentang pria yang di sukainya. Kau penasaran?" tanyaku menggoda.

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo dingin.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar nama Kurosaki keluar dari mulutnya," jelas Ichigo. Apa?

"Hei! Memangnya kenapa kalau Inoue menyebut nama Kurosaki itu?" tanyaku kesal.

"Inoue-lah yang membuatku kehilangan ibuku," penjelasan Ichigo membuat mataku terbelalak. Apa? Inoue?

"Ibuku, Kurosaki Masaki, mencintai kami semua. Itu yang kami tahu," Ichigo mulai bercerita.

"Tapi─"

"Tunggu!" selaku. "Sebaiknya kita cari tempat yang untuk berbicara. Terlalu banyak orang disini," jelasku.

"Baiklah," jawabnya. "Kalau begitu, kita lain kali saja ke toko bukunya. Sekarang, ikut aku," ajaknya. Ia menarik tanganku sampai ke tempat yang tak ku kenal...

~OoOoOoO~

Kini aku dan Ichigo sedang ada di taman bunga_._ Indah sekali. Kami duduk di bawah pohon besar yang berdiri tegak di tengah taman ini.

"Oke, kulanjutkan," ucapnya. Aku hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

"Ibuku meninggal karena Inoue. Ibuku yang waktu itu tengah berbelanja, melihat Inoue yang sedang diganggu oleh preman. Tentu saja ibuku menolongnya. Ternyata Inoue tengah dikerubungi oleh para penagih hutang kakaknya. Ibuku berbaik hati mau membayar hutangnya karena memang hutangnya tidak banyak. Ibuku langsung pergi setelah itu. Tapi saat menoleh kembali, preman-preman itu ingin menusuk Inoue yang tidak mampu membayar─karena bos mereka menyuruh Inoue yang membayar. Inoue akhirnya mengorbankan ibuku dan ibuku meninggal," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Oh," responku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbicara apalagi. Benarkah Inoue seperti itu?

"Ugh!" kepalaku sakit. Ada apa ini?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?"

"Ya," ucapku lirih.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, tidurlah. Kupinjamkan bahuku," tawarnya.

"Baiklah..." memang sebaiknya aku tidur. "Arigatou, Ichigo..."

"Hn."

Mataku pun mulai terpejam...

*End of Rukia's P.O.V*

"_Ibu__! Ibu!" teriak bocah laki-laki berambut orange sambil menangis. Kini ia dan keluarganya tengah di pemakaman. Ibunya meninggal._

"_Ibu!__" teriak anak laki-laki itu lagi. Disampingnya ada dua anak laki-laki yang tengah menangis dan memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya, satu rambutnya berwarna hitam dan yang satu lagi berwarna merah._

"_Sudahlah, Ichigo. Relakan ibumu," ucap ayahnya sambil memeluk anak laki-laki tersebut._

"_Tidak mau! Ibu! Bangun! Kumohon!" teriak anak itu sambil memberontak dari pelukan ayahnya._

_PLAK!_

_Tiba-tiba ada anak gadis yang menampar pipi kanan anak laki-laki tersebut._

"_Sadarlah, Ichigo! Ibumu sudah tiada! Beliau sudah pergi!" teriak gadis itu._

"_Apa yang kau tahu! Ibuku tidak meninggal! Ia masih hidup! Ia hanya tertidur!" sangkal anak laki-laki tersebut. Ia tahu ibunya telah tiada, tapi ia berusaha membohongi dirinya sendiri._

"_Aku tahu. Ibuku juga sudah meninggal, Ichigo," ucap gadis itu sambil memeluk anak laki-laki yang sudah meneteskan air matanya._

"_Relakan dia. Kalau tidak, ia takkan bisa tenang di sana. Kau mau ia selalu menjagamu, kan, Ichigo?"_

_Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk dan mulai menghapus air matanya. "Rukia," panggilnya._

_Gadis itu tersenyum kepada anak laki-laki itu. "Ada apa, Ichigo?"_

"_Arigatou,"_

"_Douitashimaste," balasnya sambil tersenyum._

'_Selamat jalan, ibu. Semoga kau bisa tenang di sana...' batin anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum dan balas memeluk gadis di hadapannya._

"_Kaien dan Ashido! Semangatlah! Aku tahu ini berat untuk kalian, tapi doakanlah ibu kalian. Jangan terus terbayang masa lalu!" seru gadis itu kepada dua saudara anak laki-laki berambut orange tadi._

"_Rukia... Aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu..." ucap anak laki-laki berambut orange tadi._

"_Aku juga, Ichigo." balas gadis itu. Dua saudara laki-laki itu pun juga mulai bisa merelakan ibunya._

~OoOoOoO~

Mata Rukia mulai terbuka. Ia terlihat gelisah.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba. Ia merasakan kalau Rukia telah mengangkat kepalanya dari bahunya.

"Ichigo, siapa itu? Siapa anak laki-laki itu yang ada di mimpiku?" tanya Rukia histeris.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo panik.

"Ya," balas Rukia pelan.

"Kau mimpi apa?"

"Aku... mimpi tentang tiga anak laki-laki kembar yang mirip kalian kehilangan ibunya. Dan... aku sewaktu masih kecil," jelas Rukia yang membuat mata Ichigo terbelalak.

"Itu..."

"Ada apa denganku, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia ingin menangis. "Aku ingin tahu semuanya!" lanjutnya.

"Sstt... Tenanglah. Ini memang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Sudahlah," ucap Ichigo begitu pengertian.

"Hm..." Rukia bergumam pelan. "Aku merasa... pernah bertemu denganmu sebelum pertemuan pertama kita sebulan yang lalu." jelas Rukia. Ichigo langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau..."

-TBC-

Finish~ Gimana minna? Chapter kali ini aneh? Saya udah buat semaksimal mungkin~ Mumpung saya lagi libur dan nunggu rapor, lebih baik saya bikin cerita ini dulu. Soalnya, fic saya yang satu lagi, yang judulnya '**Moon**', ga begitu panjang. Mungkin hanya beberapa chapter. Di sini mungkin akan cukup panjang ya. Semoga ga membosankan^^

Bales review dulu ah~

**kokota:**

Ga tau tuh, aku aja ga tau apa yang dipikirin sama Ichigo bisa sampe brubah drastis gitu... Sampe si Ichigonya aja melototin wktu aku lgi bkin crita ini.. *ngaco* Thanks for review~ Mind to review this chapter too?

**nenk ru****kiakate:**

Cuma kan di bayang-bayangi(?) gituu.. wkwk=)) Thanks for review~ Mind to review this chapter too? ;)

**Pyon:**

Lagian dia ga mikir sih(?)~ *dihajar Keigo* Ini udh di update~ Thanks for review~ Mind to review this chapter too? XD

**Searaki Icchy La La La:**

*ngejer Icchy* aku budek! *triak balik pake toa di kuping Icchy pake nada 3 oktaf(?)* Ini udah update! Thanks for review! Mind to review this chapter too? *langsung ngibrit*

**Taviabeta-Primavera:**

Ini perang dunia ketiga(?) wkwk=)) Thanks for review~ Mind to review this chapter too?

**Kyucchi:**

Wkwkw~ Who knows? *dihajar* Yah, bisa dibaca kan di sini? *bletak* Thanks for review~ Mind to review this chapter too? :D

**Shirayuki Nee:**

Nee-chan~ Iya, udah dijelasin di chapter pertama pas pengenalan IchiKaiAshi~ *males nyebutin satu"-dihajar-* hohohoho~ utk yg satu itu blm bsa kukasih tau~ Thanks for review~ Mind to review this chapter too? ^o^

Oke~ Thanks for all reviewers~ It mean a lot for me~ Utk soal Rukia, bakal kliatan sparohnya(?) di chap depan *pelit* wkwk=))

Then, last words,

Arigatou gozaimasu and review! XD


	5. Chapter 5: My memories

_**Ini sangat menyakitkan untukku. Kumohon, hentikan!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Kurosaki Brothers?**

**.**

**.**

*Rukia's P.O.V*

"Ichigo... Katakan! Siapa aku!" teriakku geram. "Ini sangat menyiksaku! Kumohon!"

"Rukia..."

"Ichigo, kumohon..."

"Kau ingat malam itu? Tepat sebulan yang lalu,"

"Hm?" kali ini aku yang kebingungan. Malam tepat sebulan yang lalu? Jangan-jangan...

"Ya, malam dimana kau pertama kali 'bermimpi buruk'. Ingat?" benar kan! Aduh! Kenapa kau mengingatkanku hal itu! Apa kau tidak tahu, semenjak malam itu, aku jadi semakin bersikap aneh kepadamu.

"Ya," jawabku lirih.

"Kau ingat apa yang ku katakan malam itu?"

"Tidak," dustaku. Aku memang tidak sepenuhnya mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu, tapi hanya satu kalimat yang dapat ku ingat.

"_Kamu adalah Kuchiki Rukia... Kamu adalah kekasihku... Hei, aku mencintaimu,"_

Ku lihat wajahnya sedikit kecewa dengan jawabanku, tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Baguslah," gumamnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku heran. Tanganku mulai menggenggam tangannya. Reaksinya hanya wajah memerah dan balasan genggaman tanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku, Ichigo! Kenapa aku merasa begitu tersiksa sejak malam itu? Mimpi apa itu? Kenapa aku memimpikan aku dan kalian semasa kecil?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Ia hanya menatap mataku dan diam.

"Apa itu masa laluku?" tanyaku mendadak dalam hening yang membuat mata _hazel_nya terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah bertanya kepadaku. Aku menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum miris. Ku eratkan kembali genggaman tanganku padanya.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu aku kecelakaan," ucapku. Ia hanya menyiritkan kening dan tidak bertanya apa-apa. Sepertinya ia menunggu lanjutan ceritaku.

"Aku tidak tahu penyebab sebenarnya apa. Tapi yang otou-sama bilang adalah kalau aku tertabrak truk saat aku sedang sakit. Tidak masuk akal bukan?" lanjutku. Ia hanya menunduk. Ada apa?

"Aku tahu bukan itu kebenarannya. Tidak mungkin otou-sama membiarkanku berkeliaran saat aku sedang sakit. Waktu aku terbangun di rumah sakit, aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa selain

otou-sama dan kematian kaa-san,"

"Tunggu. Kenapa kau tidak melupakan mereka?" sela Ichigo tiba-tiba. "Entahlah. Sebenarnya untuk beberapa saat aku sempat tidak mengenali otou-sama, tapi itu hanya berlangsung sekitar beberapa jam," jawabku.

"Sejak saat itu, otou-sama menyuruhku _home schooling_. Sangat membosankan. Aku hampir tidak punya teman..."

"Hampir?" sela Ichigo lagi.

"Ya. Ada satu anak laki-laki yang ingin menjadi sahabatku, namanya Abarai Renji. Otou-sama juga mempercayainya kok. Jadi otou-sama tidak pernah khawatir kalau aku pergi bersamanya," jelasku.

"Saat aku berusaha kembali ke Karakura untuk memulihkan ingatanku, otou-sama melarang. Dan akhirnya saat aku SMA, otou-sama mengizinkanku pergi ke Karakura." lanjutku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo. "Eh?"

"Kenapa ayahmu mengizinkanmu kembali ke sini?" tanya Ichigo lirih.

"Entahlah... Saat aku izin kepada otou-sama malam itu, ia mengizinkanku. Padahal aku yakin ia akan menolak," jawabku heran.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, Ichigo... Apakah itu masa laluku? Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu?" tanyaku lirih.

"..."

"Ichigo!" tegurku kesal.

"Kuso," umpatnya.

"Siapa aku?" tanyaku langsung. "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Cari tahu sendiri. Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke asrama," Ichigo tengah melarikan diri? Kurasa ya.

"Jangan lari!" bentakku. Membuat langkahnya yang sudah mulai menjauh berhenti.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau lari dari kenyataan," bisikku.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu lari? Aku menyuruhmu _sabar _bukannya _lari_, Kuchiki Rukia..." jawabnya santai. Baka!

"Ayo,"

"Hn," hanya itu saja responku. Jujur, aku masih kesal kepadanya. Aku berdiri dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Kurasa sifat ketusnya kambuh lagi.

"Kaien-kun dan Ashido-kun tahu tentang ini?" tanyaku tiba-tiba saat kami tengah di perjalanan menuju asrama.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ingatanku, masa laluku..." jawabku.

"Jangan coba-coba kau bertanya pada mereka!" bentak Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Kau dengar aku," ucapnya ketus.

"Kau tak berhak melarangku,"

"Sudahlah... Kau mau bertanya pada mereka juga bukan urusanku. Berdebat denganmu hanya merepotkanku," lanjutnya sinis. Sepertinya Ichigo kembali menjadi Ichigo saat pertemuan kami sebulan yang lalu.

"Baiklah! Lagipula sepertinya aku salah! Laki-laki di mimpiku adalah laki-laki yang sangat baik. Orang yang kucintai. Bukan orang sepertimu!" teriakku geram. Aku tidak peduli aku melukai hatinya atau apa, yang penting aku harus mengeluarkan kekesalanku.

"Dia adalah orang yang sangat kusayangi dan orang sangat menyayangiku. Tidak sepertimu! Lagipula─"

Ucapanku terpotong. Ia telah lebih membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya. Kami berciuman? Aku tidak mau! Tapi... kenapa hatiku sangat senang? Kenapa tubuhku tidak menolak?

Ia melumat bibirku pelan sehingga aku mengerang. Aku merasa aku tidak mau melepaskan tautan ini. Perasaan apa ini? Apa laki-laki yang ada di dalam mimpiku itu adalah Ichigo?

"Rukia..." bisiknya pelan di antara ciuman kami. Dan ia menciumku lagi. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak sama sekali perbuatannya. Aku malah merasa kalau ini... benar?

"Ugh!" erangku. Tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit. Ichigo yang mendengar eranganku langsung melepaskan ciumannya. Aku segera memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Argh!" erangku lagi. Sakit ini semakin menjadi. Ada apa denganku?

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanyanya panik.

Aku mau menjawab, tapi sakit di kepalaku tidak bisa ku tahan. Akhirnya aku tersenyum tipis kepadanya sebelum pandanganku menjadi gelap.

*End of Rukia's P.O.V*

~OoOoOoO~

"_Rukia, aku sangat menyukaimu. Tidak, aku mencintaimu! Tolong terima aku!" seru Hisagi Shuuhei, teman sekelas Rukia dan Ichigo. Rukia membelalak kaget._

"_A─Apa maksudmu, Hisagi-kun? Kau kan sudah tahu kalau aku berpacaran dengan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia masih kaget._

"_Aku tahu. Hatiku sangat hancur mendengar berita itu. Aku menyukaimu sejak lama, Rukia!"_

"_Maaf," gumam Rukia sambil menundukan wajahnya._

"_Kau menolakku, bukan?"_

"_Ya..." bisik Rukia dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk._

_Hisagi segera mengangkat dagu Rukia dan mencium bibirnya. Mata Rukia membelalak. Tapi ia tidak bisa melawan karena Hisagi menawan kedua tangannya._

"_Hi...sa...gi-kun..." bisik Rukia di sela-sela ciuman mereka. "Hen...tikan..."_

_Cklek_

_Hisagi segera melepas ciuman mereka sesaat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Tapi sayang, orang tersebut sudah melihat adegan tersebut dan menatap mereka berdua dengan marah._

_Tak lama, Hisagi tersungkur karena pukulan orang tersebut._

"_Ichigo..." bisik Rukia. Rukia segera memegang tangan Ichigo, tapi segera di tepis oleh Ichigo._

"_Aku kecewa padamu,"_

-TBC-

Hohohoho~ Nanggung ya? Saya tahu dan sengaja saya buat seperti itu. *author dibakar*

Gimana? Makin aneh? Ini saya bikin saat saya sedang mandek ide buat cerita ini dan malah dapet ide buat bikin fic baru. *plak*

Aduuh~ maaf banget ya~ Di sini udah nanggung, pendek lagi.. T_T

Saya bikin adegan kissu mereka akhirnya~ Tapi maaf kalau ga memuaskan~ Saya akan coba bikin lagi di chapter depan~ *buagh*

Bales review dulu ah~

**nenk rukiakate:**

Oh, iya dong~ Ini udah update~ Review lagi yah!

**Taviabeta-Primavera****:**

Harus seru dong, kalo ga, ga ada yg mau baca~ *plak* Review again?

**kokota:**

Maaf, utk chapter ini blom dijelasiin~ aku fokusin dulu ke IchiRuki… Review again?

**Kyucchi**:

Yah… Gitu deh~ *gitu gimana?* wakak~ Review again?

**Violet-Yukko:**

Akan kuberitahu segera di next chapter~ xD Review again?

**Reiji Mitsurugi:**

Arigatou, nii-san~ Maaf ya kalo pendek~ Hiksu~ T^T Review again?

Thanks for:

**nenk rukiakate **

**Taviabeta-Primavera**

**kokota**

**Kyucchi**

**Violet-Yukko**

**Reiji Mitsurugi**

**Juga kamu yang udah baca~**

Untuk yang namanya ga saya sebut, maaf. Karena saya hanya masukin reviewer chapter ini~ Hontou ni gomenasai~

Yang ga review: Tolong review agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi

Yang udah review: Tolong review lagi yah^^

Then, last words,

**Arigatou gozaimasu & review! XD**


End file.
